


legilimency.

by kylorevan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Death Eater Ben Solo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Legilimency, Mental Link, Occlumency, Order of the Phoenix member Rey, Rey is a slytherin, Soulmates, Unresolved Emotional Tension, ben solo is a gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorevan/pseuds/kylorevan
Summary: A Harry Potter twist on the interrogation scene in which Ben is a Death Eater and Rey is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He's been sent on a mission to uncover what the Order is plotting against Voldemort's Death Eaters, and he decides to try to pluck this information from Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	legilimency.

Rey opened her eyes. It was dark, only a few candles lit the room, and it had an eeriness to it. It looked like the dungeons. She surveyed her surroundings, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, when they landed on him. Ben was seated in front of her, his wand in hand, and when he realized she was awake, he mumbled, “Incarcerous.” Suddenly, Rey’s wrists and ankles were bound to the chair she was placed on. She squirmed, trying to escape from her confines, but it was no use. She looked to Ben. “Where am I?” He looked at her with compassion. “You’re my guest. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to make it back to your common room just fine. If you cooperate.”

Rey furrowed her brows, she couldn’t believe she had let herself get in this situation. She obviously looked furious, because he sat up and raised his eyebrows at her. “Do you want to kill me?” Ben asked her. His eyes were dark, and his hair hung in his face as he leaned toward her from where he was sitting. She could see the Dark Mark etched on his forearm peeking out of his dress shirt. It made her sick.

“That’s what happens when a Death Eater kidnaps you and ties you up in the dungeons.” She almost sounded sarcastic. Ben chuckled and stood up, suddenly becoming serious again. “I know you have intel on the Order of the Phoenix. You’re a member, and you know they’re planning something against us.” He scoffed at the thought that had just popped up in his head. “You, a mudblood, of all people.”

He crushed her confident facade with one phrase. Rey broke eye contact with him and looked down, embarrassed. She had always been ashamed of her blood status. Ben sensed this and looked at her sadly, he didn’t like doing this. “I need the details out of you, and I will take it.” Ben sighed and moved to kneel down next to her. Rey’s anxiety skyrocketed, her mind was going so fast that she didn’t even hear him say the spell. When she felt him enter her mind, all of her worried thoughts stopped, and she froze. Ben didn’t seem to notice, and made his way to where he needed to go.

He was a Legilimens, she realized. There was no other way he could invade her mind like he was doing now. Rey could feel him going through her memories, trying to find any information on what the Order was plotting. But he paused when he came across her dreams. Ben told himself to stay on task, but this had peaked his interest. He had seen these dreams before. Rey tensed as she felt him gaze upon her most vulnerable state, when she was laying in bed trying to push down the thoughts that won’t quit.

“You’re so lonely,” Ben whispered against her ear. He pulled all of those memories up to the surface -- she remembered sitting alone in the orphanage all those years, counting the days since her parents left. Rey turned away from him, a tear running down her cheek. She wouldn’t let him see her cry.

“At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean.” Ben looked at her with wonder. She could feel his eyes on her. He was truly befuddled, yet amazed, and she had no idea why. “I see it. I see the island.” Suddenly, she saw it again. Her recurring dream of the island, the deep blue ocean, and someone. Every night in her dreams, she was there. The mystery man would be with her on that peaceful island, but he would leave. Every night. “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.” The man’s familiar but mysterious voice rang in her head as Ben experienced the dream with her. He looked at her as if he’d finally found the answers he’d been looking for. Ben was in awe. Rey moved her head back toward him, glancing at him slightly. She felt something between them, a shared connection, a bond. Rey wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but it was there.

Ben’s expression changed as he finally forced himself to move on. His eyes were no longer filled with fascination and astonishment, now Rey only saw resentment. “And Professor Solo. You feel like he’s the father you never had.” Ben said in disgust. Rey felt like he was gripping this memory of hers so tight it would break, it was almost at the point where it hurt. Then, it was as if her pulled her admiration of her professor right out of her head, glanced at it, and then shoved it back in as if he wasn’t able to fathom seeing it any longer. “He would’ve disappointed you.”

Now, Rey was angry. He invaded her mind with the intent to look for information on the Order of the Phoenix, but he ended up delving into her deepest feelings and then criticizing her for it. She wouldn’t let him do this any longer. “Get out of my head.” She spat at him. Ben did just that and got up from kneeling beside her. He moved in front of her and when he spoke, his tone was condescending. “I know what you’ve seen. It’s in there…” When Ben had looked into her mind, he saw what he needed, but it was like a shadow. A silhouette of the actual information. She must be using Occlumency to hide it from me, he thought. “And now you’ll give it to me.” It wouldn’t be hard to break a mudblood’s efforts against him. He was confident in his skills.

Then he reached back in. “Legilimens,” he muttered. There it was again. That thing, that connection, that feeling. It was unlike anything Rey’s ever experienced. It was familiarity, belonging, like time was frozen and they were the only ones unaffected. She was at peace. But it was also nakedness, exposure, Ben could see every part of her being. Rey had always been closed off, no one knew anything about her. She didn’t like being this vulnerable. It scared her.

Ben stared into her eyes. He looked genuine, sorry, and like everything was all right. “Don’t be afraid.” He told her. Rey couldn’t stop the tears from running down her face now. “I feel it too.”

She looked up at him, unsure of what he meant by that. Did he really feel this same connection? This same feeling of agony yet content? She wanted to believe that. That she wasn’t alone in this. No, he couldn't, she told herself. He is the one doing this to you. Her anger rose once more. “I’m not giving you anything.”

Ben’s genuineness slipped away, and he smirked, “We’ll see.” And with that, he dove deeper into her mind and began to break down her walls. It was like there was a wrecking ball inside her brain, destroying all of the hard work she had put in for years. Rey had built these walls, they protected her from the memories she couldn’t bear to remember, and now they also kept top secret information safe from people like Ben. She panicked. He was close to them. If he found out about what the Order has in store for the Death Eaters, countless friends of hers would pay the price. Rey took a deep breath. In front of her, Ben looked pleased that he was able to get through her thickest defenses. He was arrogant, off his guard, and his mind had opened up to her without him realizing. She took the opportunity and made her way in.

“Legilimens,” she whispered. Rey was taken aback, as was Ben. They were both inside each other’s minds now, simultaneously breaking through the other’s barriers and getting to their deepest fears, secrets, and wishes. As soon as she entered his mind, Rey felt like she was in the hallway of a hotel and all the doors to the rooms were flying open, revealing everything about Ben to her. She was overcome with the sheer rage that was constantly flooding his mind, but also the sadness and the misery he endured. She felt bad for him, but only for a moment. Rey needed him out of her mind before he found what he was looking for. She pulled out what would hurt the worst -- his worst fear.

Rey sat up straighter as she watched Ben’s face twist, trying to fight her. “You. You’re afraid,” Her voice was cold, it didn’t sound like her. She watched his eyes widen as his nightmare rose to the surface. “That you will never be as strong as Vader.” Rey didn’t know who that was, or what he stood for, but she knew that hit Ben deep. He quickly removed himself from her mind when she said that. Both of them were out of breath from their mental battle, and Ben looked at her with confusion. How could a mudblood have so much power? He’d never met another Legilimens, let alone a mudblood one. Rey was hit with what she had just done, almost at the same time as Ben, and she sat in shock. The two of them connected eyes again, and she felt something pass between them -- the same thing she felt when their minds were intertwined. Maybe he did feel it too, because she could’ve swore she saw his face soften. But Rey told herself she imagined it, because before she knew it, he was out the door and her bonds had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you reading! It was a quick little idea that popped in my head, so I decided to write a little tidbit of it! Hope you enjoyed. :))


End file.
